1. Field
The present disclosure relates to solid oxide fuel cell stacks and a fuel cell module having the same. The disclosure also includes a facilitating electrical connection between the fuel cell stacks and the fuel cell module.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Fuel cells may be classified depending upon electrolyte type. Since fuel cells have various power ranges, a suitable fuel cell can be selected according to its proposed use. Among solid oxide fuel cells, it is relatively easy to control electrolyte position without risk of exhausting the electrolyte. Further, since solid oxide fuel cells resist corrosion, solid oxide fuel cells may have extended lifetimes. For these reasons, solid oxide fuel cells are seriously considered for distributed generation, commerce and domestic use.
Voltage ranges of fuel cell unit cells are often not as high as required for practical use. Therefore, in order to obtain increased voltages required, the rated voltage and capacity of the fuel cells are designed by electrically connecting a plurality of unit cells either in series or in parallel to each other.